1shoot Take Me YunJae
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: ini hanya ff angst pertama saia .. rasanya saia tidak bisa membuat yunjae berpisah sekalipun hanya untuk di ff maka jadi deh ff gaje lagi.. saya ga bikin summary ah v


Title : Take Me

Pairing : yunjae & member DBSK

Rate : T

Genre : Drama,Romance,Tragedy,Angst ( Yaoi & OOC )

Dischlaimer : semua hanya milik Tuhan,orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing , en cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil pemikiran daku ^o^

Warning : nie adalah penpik 1shoot angst pertama saiia,  
mianhae jika jalan cerita pasaran,typos,aneh,geje atau apapunlah namanya tapi,point pentingnya adalah ini karya sendiri ? ? ? btw sebelumnya penpik ini jg udh saya publish juga di epbi saia

HAPPY READING GUUYYSSS \( ?`)/

"Assiiikkk~! salju turuuunn," seru jaejoong sambil berlarian dan berputar-putar gembira

Kedua tangannya ia bentangkan selebar-lebarnya,wajahnya mendongak keatas dan matanya ia pejamkan

Sangat menikmati butiran-butiran salju yang menerpa wajahnya

Yunho mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil baru dibelikan mainan

Sangat bahagia,ceria dan polos Wajah itu yang selalu yunho suka

"Boo..," yunho memanggil dan menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memainkan salju

"Hmm..," hanya gumaman kecil sebagai tanda sahutan dari jaejoong

Dia tersenyum melihat yunho mendekatinya,dalam sekejap kini mereka saling berpelukan sangat mesra

Seolah tak perduli berapa pasang mata melihat kemesraan mereka yang terjadi di tempat umum

"Boo sebentar lagi natal,kau ingin apa sebagai hadiah natal dariku..," yunho mengecup pipi jaejoong sekilas dan merekatkan kembali pelukannya

"Eumm..aku mau dimana pun aku berada kau selalu ada bersama ku,itu sudah cukup untukku..," jawab jaejoong dengan mengulum senyuman manisnya

Sebenarnya ia malu bermesraan ditempat umum,hanya dia tidak bisa menolak kemesraan yang jarang yunho perlihatkan seperti ini

Yunho adalah tipe pria yang pemalu dan dingin,dia tidak mudah bersikap mesra selayaknya pasangan pada umumnya bahkan untuk sekedar bergandengan tangan saja perlu waktu 1 bulan untuk yunho berani menggandeng tangan jaejoong di depan orang lain,bahkan di depan yoochun,junsu dan changmin sekalipun

Tapi hari ini sangat berbeda,yunho bahkan berani mengecup bibir cherry jaejoong di cafe

Hari ini yunho sangat mesra,tapi kenapa jaejoong merasa sedikit perasaan aneh

Entah apa nama perasaan itu,hanya saja perasaan itu bukan perasaan yang baik

Jaejoong tidak mau memikirkan perasaan aneh itu,hanya dia ingin menikmati momen-momen bahagia bersama kekasihnya

"Boo ayo kita pulang..besok ada kejutan untukmu,dandan yang cantik ya?," yunho memencet lembut hidung jaejoong yang mancung itu

"Mmpphh..yunho-aahh hentikaan.." Jaejoong memukul pelan tangan yunho yang asik mempermainkan hidungnya

"Memang kejutan apa ?,"

"Kalau aku beritahukan,itu bukan kejutan namanya sayang..," tangan yunho terulur manis ke kening jaejoong

Membelai dengan sayang rambut jaejoong yang berwarna blonde

Menatap wajah jaejoong dengan dalam dan intens , seolah dia sedang menghafal setiap detail dari wajah jaejoong

Mereka pun berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia,terlebih jaejoong..hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga menanti hari esok untuk kejutan yang yunho katakan

Rintik-rintik gerimis membasahi area pemakaman yang ada di sudut kota busan,beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam,memakai payung dan kaca mata hitam juga

Dibalik kacamata hitam mereka airmata menetes dengan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam

Beberapa orang sudah meninggalkan area pemakaman itu dan menyisakan 4 orang,salah satunya berdiri tepat di depan nisan yang bertuliskan..

R.I.P Jung yunho

Namja itu menatap nanar ke nisan itu Tak terkira inikah kejutan dari TUHAN Yang di berikan,kejutan ini memupuskan harapannya tentang kejutan indah yang akan yunho berikan

"Hyung..ini ada dikantong jas yunho hyung,sepertinya ini untukmu hyung..," junsu menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam ke jaejoong

Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya menerima kotak yang di sodorkan Junsu memeluknya dengan erat Dia menangis terisak-isak Hingga yoochun menghampirinya dan junsu beralih menangis kedalam pelukan yoochun,yoochun pun menangis dalam diam

Sementara changmin,pemuda itu sudah menangis sejak kabar meninggalnya yunho ia terima hanya matanya yang sembab ia tutupi dengan kacamata hitamnya hingga tersamarkan airmata kesedihannya

Jaejoong membuka perlahan kotak itu Didapatinya sebuah kalung berbentuk salib dengan bertabur mutiara disisinya

"Sangat indah..," gumam jaejoong, dia pun mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya

Dia melihat di pinggiran kotak itu terselip sebuah secarik kertas putih

"Dear..my boojae selamat hari nataaall~ waahh tak terasa ya ini sudah natal ke 3 yang kita lewati,kau tahu ? Aku akan jujur padamu setiap malam natal ketika bersamamu sebelum tidur aku mengkhususkan diriku berdoa agar aku bisa terus menjagamu dan mendampingimu selamanya.. Hehe~ apa aku terlalu puitis? Aku..hanya ingin kau tahu kau adalah kado natal terindah untukku karena aku tak menyangka kau menerima pernyataan cintaku.. Boo maaf jika aku tak seromantis yoochun yang akan memberikan setangkai mawar jika kau sedang marah,tak selucu changmin yang akan menceritakan hal lucu ketika kau bersedih..aku hanya mampu memberikan pelukanku ketika kau menangis dan memberikan kecupan untuk mewakili perasaanku,dan terima kasih karena kau mau menerimaku yang pabbo ini..kejutanku memang tidak sebagus siwon yang memberikan mobil keluaran terbaru untuk kekasihnya tapi..aku berharap dimana pun kau berada kau selalu dijaga dan ingat oleh Tuhan dan...aku

Kim jaejoong saranghae.. :* "

Pecahlah tangisan jaejoong yang sedari tadi ia tahan,dia memeluk surat yunho dengan erat

Dia pun merangkak menghampiri nisan yunho dan mengecupnya

"Yunho ah..kau..kau..juga kado natal terindah untukku hikss..hikss..ma..maaf juga aku bukan kekasih terbaik untukmu..kau akan selalu ada dihatiku..," jaejoong menangis sekuat-kuatnya

Yoochun,junsu dan changmin sedih sekali melihat nasib dari hyung sekaligus sahabat mereka

Betapa mereka saling mencintai,membutuhkan dan ketergantungan melebihi yang orang lain perkirakan.

2 tahun kemudian

Yoochun,junsu dan changmin Kembali ke area pemakaman yang mereka datangi 2 tahun yang lalu

Hanya saja yang berbeda kini dihadapan mereka terbentang satu lagi nisan dengan nama ..

R.I.P

Kim jaejoong

Dia meninggal karena terkena tembakan perang saat dia menjalankan tugas kenegaraanya (wamil)

"Hyung..kini kalian bisa bersama lagi," junsu mengusap nisan jaejoong

"Hyung..kini aku sudah tidak bisa memakan masakan enakmu lagi hyung..," changmin pun berjongkok menghadap makam jaejoong dan yunho

"Changmin-ah..kau masih saja membicarakan soal makanan," tegur yoochun sambil menyikut lengan changmin pelan

Mereka sempat tersenyum geli lalu kembali bersedih menatap makam 2 sahabat yang sangat mereka kasihi seperti saudara

"Ayo kita pulang,hari sudah mau gelap..," ajak yoochun

Junsu dan changmin pun menurut Mereka pun berjalan sedikit menjauh

Lalu yoochun berpaling sebentar menatap kembali ke arah 2 nisan itu

"Hyung..tunggu kami disana ne? Ingat! Jangan menikah sebelum kami datang," tukas yoochun,walaupun dia mengatakan hal konyol itu tapi sorot mata sedih terpancar jelas

Mereka pun meninggalkan pemakaman itu dan menjauh melintasi jalanan kota busan yang tenang

"Menurutku mereka sudah menikah bahkan mungkin sudah punya anak saat kita sampai disana,"celetuk changmin

"Enak saja! Tidak bisa tanpa kita!,"balas yoochun

"Ya! Memangnya kau mau menyusul mereka sekarang?!," tanya changmin shock

"Tidak! Masih banyak planning dalam hidupku salah satunya...," yoochun menggantung kalimatnya , dia melirik junsu yang ada disebelahnya,asik menatap fokus kearah jalanan raya dibalik kaca mobil

"Memangnya apa planningmu dalam hidup ini?," tanya changmin,ingin tahu

"Eumm..melamar junsu," ujar yoochun dengan mata yang masih fokus melihat ke depan,dia pura-pura tak menyadari kekagetan junsu yang menatapnya mencari kepastian dari ucapannya barusan

"Pura-pura fokus menyetir sepertinya trik yang bagus hyung," sindir changmin dengan senyuman jahilnya

"Aisshh~!," yoochun melirik sebal kearah changmin dari kaca spion diatas kepalanya

Sementara junsu hanya tersenyum malu , pipinya sudah merah merona karena selalu diledek oleh changmin

Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bukan karena sudah melupakan kepergian 2 sahabat mereka itu,mereka hanya mengalihkan rasa kehilangan dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari rasa sedih yang mendalam

Karena jauh di lubuk hati mereka,mereka akan terus merasa kehilangan.

Dua orang berpakaian putih saling berhadapan,senyuman bahagia telukis jelas di wajah mereka

"Lama menungguku hmm?,"

"Jangankan 2 tahun,200 tahun pun aku sanggup menunggumu disini,"

"Kau gombal..,"

"Aku serius..,"

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Aku sudah menepati janjiku,so take me now..,"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan gembira oleh jaejoong

Mereka berjalan kearah sinar putih yang terang,menuju ke dunia yang dinamakan keabadian,tempat dimana mereka bisa menyatu karena mereka terpisah di dunia

Dulu takdir Tuhan yang memisahkan mereka Namun kini takdir Tuhan pula yang menyatukan mereka.

_END_

A/N : aaahhh seleseh jg~nie ngetik kilat loh sambil ngetik sambil ngakak ngetawain opejeh saia ?a? edit atau cek lagi mianhae jika typosnya mengganggu :p jika ada yang mau membaca atau bahkan memberikan respon berupa ripiu saia ucapkan makasiiihhh en buat yg silent reader jg ttp makasiiihhh ^o^ 


End file.
